


Don't Say No To This

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: The Sins Of A Sacrifice [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hamgelica, Hamliza, It's him cheating with maria, Seriously still bad with tags, slightly sexual, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: After a week of no sleep and non-stop writing, Alexander Hamilton starts to think he should have taken that break. Lucky for him, a mysterious woman will come along and help him get the relaxation he needs. How could he say no to that?





	Don't Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read the other stories to understand this one. But you still should. 
> 
> As usual, I'm too lazy to proof read. So I'm sorry for any errors.

A week with no sleep could do strange things to a man's mind. After just the fourth restless night Alexander had vivid thoughts of stabbing James Madison and Thomas Jefferson in the throat. He'd surely get his debt plan approved without those two standing in his way. Needless to say he was in no better state of mind three days and five drafts of his plan later.

The flicking of his melting candle and scratching of his quill were the only sounds he'd heard in days. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. Two days ago seemed possible. But then again, so did three. He was weakening in mind and body. His eyes burned with the demand of rest. Yet they ached even more when he allowed them a moment of closure. Prolonged blinks were the closest thing to sleep he could allow. The plan was almost perfect. He just needed to tweak it a bit. And then he would rest. Then he would sleep. And then his pen blurred. His words scrabbled to incoherence right before his eyes. It would be impossible to continue through the night like this. He needed a break.

For the first time in his life, he would allow himself the luxury. He let go of the writing utensil. The coffee on his desk was freezing but would still serve its purpose. The sharp whiskey added should do enough to numb him for another endless writing session. Fresh air might even do him some good. He sipped the coffee as he walked to the lone window in the room. It slid open easily, letting in sounds of the night. It wasn't until he inhaled deeply that he realized how stuffed the air in those four walls were. The flecks of light in the blackened sky beckoned him out. He graciously declined the invitation. There was too much work left to do.

He could practically hear Eliza's caring scoldings in the soft winds cooling him. _Go to bed, Alexander. Eat something, Alexander._ His favorite and most recent was more of a threat. Just the night before she, Angelica and his children made their journey upstate. _If you don't release that quill soon I will hide all the ink in this house and forbid all the merchants from selling you any more._ Alexander chuckled to himself. His life seemed empty without the music of her voice. The patter of the children.

Alexander let his eyes close. Ignoring the pounding pressure on his lids. _Close your eyes and dream when the night gets dark._ Angelica told him so many days ago. It wasn't until now he would finally allow himself to do so. Visions of her danced through his mind. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her body. Dark, smooth, blemish-less skin warm under his hands. There was no doubt in his mind that she would prove to be even warmer on the inside. How beautiful would she be when she opened for him? Would her moans be a song he'd want to hear played again and again?

He had no clue. She'd offered to show him. Practically threw herself to him with the bargain of him taking a break. Fool he was, he rejected her. All in favor of writing this impossible proposal to a group of men too stupid to understand half of it. There was no use longing for things he couldn't bring back. His eyes snapped open. His body jumped to alert. He was stuck here now. Might as well do what he set out to. Craft this plan to perfection.

With one final breath of the outside, he turned away from the window. Only to find he was no longer alone in his office. A doe eyed woman stood near his door. One he'd never seen before. How had she entered so quietly? What was she doing here in the dead of the night? She wasn't dressed as if she came from bed. Her dress flowed down the feminine curves of her body. Crimson red. Like the blood color on her lips. Lively curls cascaded past the mounds of her breasts.

"Mr. Hamilton." So she knew who he was. That wasn't a surprise. Most people did.

"Can I help you, miss..."

"Reynolds. Mrs. Maria Reynolds."

"Mrs. Maria Reynolds." The name wasn't a familiar taste on his tongue. "Should I know you?"

"No, sir. And please call me Maria."

"Maria, what brings you here at this time of night? Why is your husband not escorting you?"

"He's gone." With those words, she stepped deeper into his office. "My husband is no saint, Mr. Hamilton. Quite the opposite. He hits me. He cheats me. He treats me all kinds of wrong. But he is still my husband."

Alexander felt awkward with the oversharing of her private information. "I'm sorry, madam."

"Now he's up and left. Leaving me with no means and a young boy to care for on my own. I know this isn't your concern, and I'm so sorry to bother you with the news. But I hear you are a man of honor, Mr. Hamilton. And I need your help."

How could he deny a woman under her circumstances? One who obviously needed him. One who looked so.... helpless?

"Of course." Alexander sat his empty cup down. Sliding open his desk. Digging through for the emergency funds he kept socked away. "Will thirty dollars be sufficient for now?" For now. Why had he added that? The hidden promise of this not being their last encounter. Before he could withdraw the statement, Maria spoke.

"Yes, sir." She hurried to take the money from his waiting hand. "Thank you so much, Mr. Hamilton. This is more than kind of you. I don't know how to express my gratitude."

"Your words do just fine." Pride exploded like a canon's blast within him. "It's late. You should return home to your son."

"My son is away with my parents until the month's end, sir."

"Oh?"

"But it is quite late. There were some scandalous men active on the street on my journey here. I managed to avoid them but I fear I won't have the same luck a second time."

"Oh?"

A nod. "I know you are a busy man with very important work to do. But could you break from it long enough to escort me home safely? I'd be entirely in your debt."

How could he say no to that? She needed him. Her life could be in danger if he refused.

"Of course, madam."

Her answering smile was nothing short of blinding. "Maria please."

"Of course Maria. Just let me retrieve my coat."

The walk took less than five minutes. Maria was quiet during them all. Glancing up at him through full lashes every minute or so. She appeared calculated. Deep in thought about something. Alexander found himself lost in the mystery of her face.

"This one's mine, sir."

The home they stopped in front of was humble. Just one story in height. A yard too small for a child to play. There was a candle lit in the front window where she must have been settled before deciding to go to him.

"Very well. I'll bid you-"

"Please come in, sir. You've been working so hard on your genius ideas. At least let me offer you a drink and a little relaxation after all you've done for me tonight.

The praise was all Alexander paid attention to. "I suppose I could spare a moment."

There was that smile again. This time a little smaller. A lot more sly. Maria led him up the three steps to her door. Twisting the knob to let them both in. The home felt smaller than it looked on the outside. The woman rushed to take his coat. Alexander didn't plan on staying long, but he didn't want to seem impolite. Especially to a woman as kind and helpless as Maria. So he allowed it. She disappeared from the room only long enough to retrieve a drink. Alexander sipped and the regret was instant. The taste was bitter. Horrible. He'd tried better ale during the war, and that was saying something.

"Do you like it, sir?"

"Very much. Thank you." He took another sip. Worst down the second time around.

"It was from my husband's private stash." She leaned over to rid herself of her shoes.

"Oh?"

"He was a drunk. He is a drunk." Her arms twisted behind herself. Her fingers making a job of undoing the buttons in her reach.

Alexander froze mid sip of the drink. He seemed to have forgotten how to swallow. "I-"

"Could you help me? It takes two to put these gowns on and take them off I'm afraid."

He wanted to ask her who helped her put it on. But that was none of his concern. She glanced over her shoulder at him. The exposed skin of her back reminding him how long it'd been since he laid with his wife.

"Of course." The rest of the distasteful drink was thrown back. Burning his throat as it slid down.

Alexander forced his fingers steady as he unfastened the last of the buttons. One undone. Two undone. Three undone. Four undone. And now he was undone. His fingers lingered on the strings of her corset. Would she want help loosening those as well?

Apparently not. Maria took a step away from Alexander. Leaving her red dress on the floor at his feet.

"Why." Maria sucked her full bottom lip into her mouth. Teasing the sensitive skin with her teeth. "Your own clothes are still on, good sir."

"I-" His voice cracked violently. "I wasn't aware that they shouldn't be."

"Well." Maria's chin lifted. The previous damsel in distress demeanor shifting to something deliciously sinful. A stare that tugged at the strings of his manhood. "Now you are aware."

Alexander attempted to swallow past the lump in his throat. But was left gaping like a sea creature without water. His conscience spiked. Filling his brain with images of Eliza. The mother of his children. His wife. The woman he loved. The only woman he should let his body love. That was enough.

"While I am.." Alexander racked his extensive vocabulary for the correct word. "... appreciative of your offer, I must decline." Tentatively, he stepped over her discarded item of clothing. "You see, I am married."

"As am I."

"Ah, but I am happily wed. I love my wife and only my wife."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Quite." He needed to leave this house. Being in such close proximity to an attractive, almost naked woman was stirring up instinctive urges.

"There isn't another you'd ever dream of loving?"

A forbidden face came to mind but he ignored it.

"No."

"Not even Angelica?" Maria's hand traveled down his covered chest. Teasing him. Tempting him.

"Why did you say that name?" He snatched her hand away. Rougher than he should ever handle a woman's hand.

"Only because you did, sir."

"I said no such name!"

"But you did! As you stood in your office. Sleeping on your feet by the window. You murmured her name from your dream."

"I was not dreaming on my feet!"

"But you _were_ imagining a woman who was not your wife." Maria spoke cautiously. Afraid to spark his anger.

"No."

"Your wife's name is Elizabeth, is it not? But you long for Angelica." Her knowledge of his life should have stopped him. She was too informed for this to be safe. Yet he stood his ground.

In a last pathetic attempt at holding his honor, he whispered "I should head back."

"You don't truly want to do that." Her hands were on him again. Unleashing the hold of his pants. Loosening his cravat. Slipping the buttons of his vest and shirt out of their rightful places. "You want to stay. Please stay. Let me help you relax."

"I can't relax. I have work to do."

"Take a break." Words too familiar to be spoken by someone who was not. "I can be who ever you want." She continued on as if she hadn't heard him interrupt. "For tonight. I-I can be Angelica."

With his top bare, she moved to his breeches. Maria lowered to her knees in front of him. His clothes slackened around his hips. Her nails digging into the exposed skin on this thighs. Fingers as warm as he imaged his wife's sister's. But he didn't have to imagine anymore. It could be real. It was real. 

"Angelica?"

"Yes." She stroked him and muttered softly, "I can be Angelica."

And when he closed his eyes, she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I know this isn't my best work. Comments and Kudos make me cry in a good way


End file.
